Just a friend with a broken-heart
by R5ISLIFE
Summary: Ally Dawson is just a Friend with a Broken-Heart. She Just can't take Violet (Austin's Girlfriend) So She's going to Paris to Live with Dallas. When She come back, Will things change or Will she Just go back to Paris with Dallas and Just stay there?
1. Chapter 1

Just a friend with a broken-heart.

_'Sometimes, the best way to get a person's attention is to stop giving them yours.' Unknown_

_Chapter one: Paris for one_

_Dear, Diary_

_Violet and Austin, Don't fit together huh? To Austin, It does. They only been Dating for a month and they act like a married Couple. It Hard for me to watch them kiss, hug, and worst of all... In Love. I have a huge crush on Austin,but I'm trying to get over him. I'm thinking about going to Paris for a Month. My friend Dallas live there and He got a room for me. I finally got 300$ for first class tickets. I won't have to see Violet, Austin, or People who I hate me. I have to go, I hear Footsteps!_

_Love, Just a Friend with A broken-heart._

I'm Ally Dawson, I'm 17-year-old with A broken heart. I'm in love with my Best friend and He's dating someone. My heart was broken when Found out. Her Name was Violet, She had Shoulder length black hair with red highlights, Her skin was like My friend Kira skin tone and Height. In Austin Way, She look and Act Perfect. To Me, She Just A girl who can Play guitar and Sing well. She's Bipolar and Have Anger Problems. This girl is Danger . She's So fake around Austin! I JUST WANT TO... UGH!

"Ally." I heard the door open. It was Austin. "What up doing?" He ask. "Just Thinking..." I said. "About?" "I can't tell you. It personal." I said coldly and look at the window. "Are you ok? You been acting Weird." Before I answer, My iPhone was ringing. It was Dallas... "Who's Dallas?" Austin ask. "He's A close friend of my's. I need to take this... Alone." I hiss the Last part. "Oh, Well See you later at Mini's?" "Maybe. I'm probably Busy. " I said and Answer my phone.

(**Dallas/ **_Ally_)

**Bonjour Ally! How Are you?**

_Bonjour Dallas. I'm good. I'm think I'm ready for Paris... _

**Magnifique! I'll Fix up the Room for You! I've been Lonely since Nicole Broke My Heart. **

_Moi aussi (Me Too) Austin been dating this girl and He's in love. _

**Oubliez l'amour! (Forget Love!)**

_Je suis d'accord (I agree.)_

**Je dois y aller. Voyez-vous bientôt Allyson (I have to go. See you soon Allyson.) **

_Au revoir (Good bye) _

I'm going to Paris, I'm going to...

***The Next Day* **

"PARIS!" Trish said well Yell. Trish Is My Bff and She Like a Sister to me. Her loudness is the only Flaw that I hate. "Shh! Yes, I'm Going to Paris." I said and Open my Locker. "Are you Crazy!? Do you ever have Money for a plane ticket and A place to stay?" She said. "Yep. I have First class Tickets and I'm staying with a Close friend of my's. I wish you can come with me but, I need time to think and Paris is perfect!" I said and grab my Math Book. "I can come! I have 2,000$ In my Saving. I can stay in a Hotel and Travel around! " "Trish Just stay here with Austin and Dez. Don't tell them Where I'm going." I said and walk to class. Math is Hell because, Austin and Violet was in the Class!"Hey Als!" He said with Violet on his Lap. "Hi Austin, Hi Violet." I said. "Hey Ally." Violet said Happily. I just sat down and look at the Board. '_Paris...Austin... Hate... Love...' _My mind went Blank.

I heard A bell rung and A snap. "Ally! Ally WAKE UP!" What the! "Huh?" "Come on, We're going to be late for Music." Austin said and Pull me to Music Class. I wasn't really Happy to go to Music, My mind was Overloading about my choice. "Today, We're going to sing about How you're Feeling... If You're Happy, You sing a Happy Song, Sad, Sad Song. This is an Easy Grade!" Ms. Summer said. was A Flower Power, A hippy. Her's Tie dye Dress and Flower Headband Gave it away when I first met her. "First Up, Allyson!" She said and Clap. I walk over to the White Piano and Sing My Feeling Out

_So little to say but so much time,  
Despite my empty mouth the words are in my mind.  
Please wear the face, the one where you smile,  
Because you lighten up my heart when I start to cry._

_Forgive me first love, but I'm tired._  
_I need to get away to feel again._  
_Try to understand why,_  
_don't get so close to change my mind._  
_Please wipe that look out of your eyes,_  
_it's bribing me to doubt myself;_  
_Simply, it's tiring._

_This love has dried up and stayed behind,_  
_And if I stay I'll be a lie_  
_Then choke on words I'd always hide._  
_Excuse me first love, but we're through._  
_I need to taste a kiss from someone new._

_Forgive me first love, but I'm too tired._  
_I'm bored to say the least and I, I lack desire._  
_Forgive me first love,_  
_Forgive me first love,_  
_Forgive me first love,_  
_Forgive me first love,_  
_Forgive me,_  
_Forgive me first love,_  
_Forgive me first love_

When I hit My last Note, I heard Nothing. It was quite, too quiet. I can't take it, I just Walk off in to the Hallway. "Ally!" I turn and Saw Austin. "Why did you leave? Everyone Love you!" He said and Hug me.

**Never will I let you go  
Baby know I love you so  
I'll be right here by your side  
Its gonna be a heck of a ride  
You can count on me to be there for you no one can take your place  
You're my one and only sweet heart  
And I will never tear us apart  
Never will I let you go**

My Phone Went off and It was Dallas. "It Dallas Again. I need to Answer this." I said. Austin look sad for like a minute, then Angry. "Why is Dallas Calling you? Why Is That His Ringtone!" Austin Yell. "Stop Over reacting! He just a close friend who Care about Me. He want me To Visit him One day." "Where do He Live?" "I can't tell you That." Austin Eye's Turn in to Flames. "WHY IS HE A SECRET! I thought We can tell each other Anything?" He said the Last Part Quietly. "We can. I just..." Austin Roll his Eyes and sigh. " Whatever, Ally." "WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY!" I in up Yelling. "Ally, I just Want to Meet the Guy! WHAT HAPPEN IF HE HURT YOU AND I'M NOT THERE!" He yell loudly. "He'll never Hurt me! He care about me as Much as you do." I said. "That's Fake! HE'S PROBABLY TRYING TO GET IN YOUR PANTS LIKE ALL GUYS DO!" "So, You were faking this whole time?" I whisper. His eyes wided. "No! Ally, I'm Probably The Nicest Guy In this School That's Left. I care too much about you being Friends of a guy that I have never met!" He said and Grab My hand. "I'm 17! I'm a big girl!" I said. "You think I don't Know That! We've been Friends since Middle School! You're Like A sister To me!" That hurt me alot! I've been sister-zone! "Oh..." _**RING! RING! RING!**_"A text...From Dallas." He roll his eyes and nod.

_From:Dallas_

_To: Ally_

_The Room is Clean and Ready. I'M SO EXCITED! _

Ilaugh and text back.

_To:Dallas_

_From:Ally_

_It better be or your ass is grass and I'm going to Mow it! I'm leaving at Midnight. _

I look up and Austin was Gone. Whatever, I guess.

**LUNCH! 12:30pm**

"So, This Girl Look at Me and I said 'OMG, JUST TAKE A PICTURE OF ME!'" Violet said. Told ya, She's crazy. Everyone Just Laugh but To Me, She was Just Plain Rude. Everyone just Love Violet. I couldn't take it anymore! Then I have to heard about her at the Team Austin Meeting! I can't... I JUST CAN'T. "What wrong, Ally?" Austin ask. I look at him and said "Nothing. I'm Going Home." "Ally Dawson skipping School!? That's New!" Dez said. I just stand up and walk off to My Car. Violet this, Violet that! It's Time for me to leave now.

_At Airport After Ally Pack her Bags and Stuff. _

I'm finally doing this! I'm going to Paris! "Flight for Paris is Boarding Now." I grab my bag walk off to the boarding area. I got a Text from Trish telling me to have Fun and Call her when I get there. When I got on the Plane, There were No turning Back... I'm making the Right Choice... Or Am I?

**(A/N: I would stop Here but Let's Stop when she un-packing her stuff.) **

_PARIS, 7 _Am

I'm Here! I saw Dallas and He Ran up to Me and Gave Me A huge Hug. Paris was Beautiful and Dallas Apartment Have A view of the Eiffel Tower. Also His Apartment is A penthouse! I love it here! Here I am, I'm My Black and White room looking at the view. "Hey Ally! Come here!" Dallas said. I walk to the balcony and saw him with his Guitar. "I have a song, I want you to Listen Too..." I sat by him and Nod

_White lips, pale face_  
_Breathing in snowflakes_  
_Burnt lungs, sour taste_  
_Light's gone, day's end_  
_Struggling to pay rent_  
_Long nights, strange men_

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since eighteen_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_And they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_Cause we're just under the upper hand_  
_And go mad for a couple grams_  
_And she don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly_

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_  
_Tried to swim and stay afloat_  
_Dry house, wet clothes_  
_Loose change, bank notes_  
_Weary-eyed, dry throat_  
_Call girl, no phone_

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since eighteen_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_And they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_Cause we're just under the upper hand_  
_And go mad for a couple grams_  
_And she don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_An angel will die_  
_Covered in white_  
_Closed eye_  
_And hoping for a better life_  
_This time, we'll fade out tonight_  
_Straight down the line_

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since eighteen_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_They scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_And we're all under the upper hand_  
_Go mad for a couple grams_  
_And we don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_  
_Or sell love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly_  
_To fly, fly_  
_For angels to fly, to fly, to fly_  
_Or angels to die_

"That was... Beautiful." I said and Smile. He smile and Look deeply in to My eyes. "Like you..." He lean in and so did I. I felt his soft lips on My's and It was... Breathtaking. Paris just got better.

**OMG! Ally and Dallas. What happen in Paris, Stay in Paris... Or will it. You'll have to Find out! I'M SO EVIL :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Just a friend with a broken-heart.

_'Your time is precious. Do not waste it on anyone who doesn't realize that you are too.' Unknown_

_Chapter two: __Video Chat __and New Changes_

_Dear, Diary_

_Paris is... PERFECT! It Beautiful. Tomorrow, Dallas is taking me to shopping. Dallas is a True sweetheart. He's fun to be around! When We kiss... It was...WOW. I told Trish about it and She Was Giggling about it the Whole time. Austin Called Me like 10x asking 'WHERE ARE YOU!' Or 'THIS IS A SICK TRICK, DAWSON!' . Dez was Also Freaking out so, I told him about Paris and Don't tell Austin. Maybe Paris was a good idea. I have to go, Dallas coming! ;)_

_Love, Just a Friend with A broken-heart._

I was on Skype with Trish, Cassidy, and Kira went Dallas walk in Shirtless. He have a great Six- Pack... "Hey Als." He said and sit by me. "OMG, IS THAT HIM!" Trish yell. "He's so Hot!" "Ally ,don't come back Pregnant!" I blush and look at Dallas. "Your Friends are Funny." He said. "Yea. They say the Wrong stuff too! Cassidy!" She look at me Shock and said. "WHAT! I'm only said that just so you can be safe." "Well, Don't Worry. I care about Ally too much to put her in danger." He said and Wrap him arm around my waist. "He's a Keeper!" Kira said. Cassidy and Trish nod. "Well, I have to go, Girl! It's Night time in Paris!" "But It's 4 in U.S. Talk to you Later!" I close my Laptop and look at Dallas. He smile and Lean In. "I don't think so, Tiger. I think you need some Sleep." I said and Put My finger on his lips. He pout. "Come on, Ally. One Kiss?" He ask. _**RING! RING! RING! **_I open my laptop and Saw _A_Moon Calling you! _"It's Austin." I said. "Showtime." He said and Put His Head on my Shoulder. I click _Answer _and Saw a Blonde and Red head on the screen. "Ally! WHERE ARE YOU!" Austin yell. "I'm visiting someone." I said. "Yea. She's Visiting Me." Dallas said. "Who's That? Why is he Shirtless?" "I'm Dallas. I'm guessing you're Austin?" Austin and Dez eyes wided and froze of a good 5 mins.

**Austin POV (I bet you didn't see that?! Huh! *Wink*) **

This is Dallas! This Dude have Player all over him! "Ally, We have to go! See you Later!" Dez said and Shut the Laptop. "I don't Like Him... I don't like him at all!" I said. "Jealous Much? She told me that His Apartment is huge." His? He got His own apartment! "So, She staying with him... Just Them?" Dez nod. "WHAT! You Know what can happen?" I said. "We can be godfathers?" Dez said Calmly. "Yea but, We shouldn't be! This dude is a total player!" "Or You're Jealous and He's probably a Nice guy?" "Whatever. Do you know where he live?" I ask. "Yea but, I can't tell you..." Why Ally trying to hide him? She can tell Dez but Not me?! "Dez, Just Tell me!" I ask. "Well..."

**Ally POV _*Next Day*_**

"Wake up, Ally." I heard someone say and shake me. "5 more Minutes." I said and cover my Head. "Come On, Ally. I made Breakfast..." I smile and took the cover off of me. "Letting me stay and Cooking. I think I'm Never Leaving." I said and Got up. "Oh, Really... Well to get Breakfast, I want a Kiss." He said. I kiss his cheek and Walk out of the room but Dallas Wrap his Arms Around Me and Turn Me around. "Come on, Ally. Don't be a Tease." He whisper in my ear. He kiss my Neck and It Turn me on a bit. He start kissing my Jaw all the way up to my Lips. He bit my lips asking for access. Without Thinking, I gladly Accept. What Am I Doing? I still Have Feeling for Austin. This feel so Wrong but So Right. Is Dallas Using me for Sex or Is This Real? "Are you ok?" He said and pull away. "Dallas, What are we?" I said. He lean and Put his Forehead on My's.

"Really Ally, I want you to be my's. You're Smart, Beautiful, Funny, Have a Perfect Voice. You're Just Perfect..." He said and Grab my Hand. "Allyson Dawson, Will you be My Girlfriend?" He ask. Maybe I need to Move on from Austin. "Yes. I would Love too." I said and Smile. He hug me and Pick me up. "I'm The happiest Guy in the World." He said and Kiss me Deeply. "My life is complete. Thanks to you, Ally." He said. "I'm glad to complete it." I said. He smile then Frown. "What's Wrong?" I ask. "What happen when You go back to Miami?" He said. What do happen? I've been Dating Dallas for 5 mins and Got Problems already but I have an Idea. "Come to Miami! If things don't work out and People don't Like us Dating, I'll Move In with you." I said. "Are you sure?" He ask. "What Happen If we-" I cut him off with a Kiss. "Don't worry. I just go back to Miami or Find An Apartment Here. " I said. "You're So Smart. I never thought of that." He said and Kiss My Cheek. "Come On. Breakfast Is Getting Cold and We have alot to do." He said and walk off. "Ok. I need to Change. I'll be out in 10 Mins." I yell and Close My Door. "What to wear?" I said to myself. I pull out a Peach color Crop top with Some Black Skinny Jeans. I change into that and put on some Black boots. I curl my Hair and Put on Some Pink lip gloss and Blush. I look at the Mirror and I look good.

**_Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you_ ****  
**

I answer my phone and Heard Yelling. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Ally!" Trish yell. "Hey, Trish! What's Up!?" I said and Walk in the Kitchen. "Nothing. Dez and Austin are coming over. It's Movie Night." She said. "Tell Them I said Hi and Guess What!" "What?" "I'm going out with Dallas!" I said happily. "OMG! No Way! I'm so Proud of you!" She said. "Yea. He's coming back with Me when I come back." I said. "Ohhh. Get to Meet The New Boyfriend!" "Yea. I have to go. Dallas coming. Talk to you Later." I said and Hang up. "Who was that?" He ask. "That was Trish." I said. He nod and Look at me up and Down. "Is It something wrong?" "No. You look... Wow." He said. He didn't look Bad too. He was wearing a Tight Black V-neck, Jeans and Black Vans. Why is he so Cute! "Are you ready to go?" He ask. I nod and Grab My Wallet. "No need for that. It's all on Me." He said and Grab my hand. "Dallas,You don't-" "But I want too." He said. I nod and Hold his Hand Tightly.

_**Later**_

When we came back, I had 20 bags in my room. He went All out! I walk to my room and Look at my songbook. I had so much memory in this Book. I had the Song that Austin sang for Violet.

_*Flashback*_

_"This song go to the most Prettiest girl in here. Violet Williams!" I was Broken when He said that. _

_I'm like that boom box outside of your window_  
_I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88_  
_And where we're going girl,_  
_Won't be needing roads 'cause,_  
_Oo oo oo oo_  
_This ain't no 50 first dates._

_I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends_  
_I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend_  
_I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time_  
_You and I can even write the end_  
_Yeaaaaah_

_Here comes that movie scene_  
_One you hate so cliche_  
_That moment when we kissed_  
_By the lake, pouring rain_  
_I ain't no superman_  
_But I can change your world_  
_Ooooooo_  
_Here comes forever, girl_  
_Ooooooo_  
_Here comes forever_  
_Ooooooo_  
_Here comes forever, girl_

_This ain't no remake of a Romeo story_  
_Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away_  
_I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon 'cause_  
_Oo oo oo oo_  
_Me and you outta space_

_I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends_  
_I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend_  
_I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time_  
_You and I can even write the end_  
_Yeaaaaah_

_Here comes that movie scene_  
_One you hate so cliche_  
_That moment when we kissed_  
_By the lake, pouring rain_  
_I ain't no superman_  
_But I can change your world_  
_Ooooooo_  
_Here comes forever, girl_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na [7x]_

_Let's go home together_  
_Play our roles forever_  
_Let's grow old together_  
_Here comes_  
_Here comes_  
_Here comes forever, baby..._

_Here comes forever, girl_

_Here comes that movie scene_  
_One you hate so cliche_  
_That moment when we kissed_  
_By the lake, pouring rain_  
_I ain't no superman_  
_But I can change your world_  
_Oo oo oo oo_  
_Here comes forever, girl_  
_Oo oo oo oo_  
_Here comes forever_  
_Oo oo oo oo_  
_Here comes forever, girl_  
_(Forever and ever and ever and ever)_  
_Here comes forever, girl_

_"Violet, Will you be My girlfriend?" He ask. I ran out before she Answer. No one Heard or saw me until The Next Day. I was Lock up in my Room writing a New Song for Me._

_Uh huh, life's like this_  
_Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is_  
_'Cause life's like this_  
_Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_

_Chill out, what you yellin' for?_  
_Lay back, it's all been done before_  
_And if you could only let it be_  
_You will see_  
_I like you the way you are_  
_When we're drivin' in your car_  
_And you're talking to me one on one_  
_But you've become..._

_Somebody else 'round everyone else_  
_You're watching your back like you can't relax_  
_You're tryin' to be cool_  
_You look like a fool to me_  
_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_  
_Gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this_  
_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_No, no, no_

_You come over unannounced_  
_Dressed up like you're somethin' else_  
_Where you are ain't where it's at_  
_You see you're making me laugh out_  
_When you strike your pose_  
_Take off all your preppy clothes_  
_You know you're not fooling anyone_  
_When you've become..._

_Somebody else 'round everyone else_  
_You're watchin' your back like you can't relax_  
_You're tryin' to be cool_  
_You look like a fool to me_  
_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_  
_Gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this_  
_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_No, no, no_

_No, no, no_  
_No, no, no_  
_No, no, no_

_Chill out, what you yellin' for?_  
_Lay back, it's all been done before_  
_And if you could only let it be_  
_You will see..._

_Somebody else 'round everyone else_  
_You're watching your back like you can't relax_  
_You're trying to be cool,_  
_You look like a fool to me_  
_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_  
_Gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this_  
_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_No no_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_  
_Gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this_  
_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_No no no_

_My Life Became Complicated for me. Violet Ruin my life and I became heartless. I was always mad and sad. My life turn Upside Down. I need help. Then I met Dallas. He was Home school so I help him out in Math. We were Close Friends then His Mom told Me that They were Moving to Paris. When He Left, I was Sad again. _

_*End Flashback* _

My life is changing into Something New for me. Something Good Is finally happening to me! I ran Out to My room and Knock on Dallas' Door. "Come in!" I open the door and saw Dallas doing push up. "Hey Als. You need something?" He said and Stand up. I pull him into a Hug and smile. "Thank you." I said. "For what?" "Changing My life into Something New." I said. He kiss my forehead and put his head on top of My's. "You also change My Life." He said. We're Meant for each other... or Not?

**Ok! Should I skip to the Part when Ally come Back to Miami with Dallas or Stay in Paris for a little longer... What Happen when Austin Find out about Ally and Dallas? PM me some Ideas! Oh Yea. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, And Favorite this Story! I have a Good Feeling about this Story! Let get to 50 reviews before Chapter 5! REVIEW,YOU GUYS! LOVE YA!  
**


	3. AN! PLEASE READ :(

**Hey Guys, Believe it or Not ,but I have Writer Block and I need IDEAS! **

**I know that Ally and Dallas are coming back to Miami but I need Drama and A Bit of Auslly! **

**If You Have Ideas or Want to be My Co-writer for this Chapter, Just PM Me.**

**Just put a Paragraph or a Summary of what this Chapter Should be about.**

**So please have some Ideas! This Writer Block is Killing Me and This story!**

** Love. Peace. Rock, Mia (R5ISLIFE!)**


End file.
